Pileated Snagret
The Pileated Snagret, is a larger, more powerful, and dangerous snagret of the Snavian family, and the boss of snagret hole in pikmin 2. It has a green scaly body, and a much larger head, which is colored red. It is called 'pileated' because it has a crest of feathers on its head. Its eyes are also covered by some ear-like features. This Snagret is definitely more powerful, as it has more health, and it is able to walk on the ground. It is also much taller than the slightly more common Burrowing Snagret. This makes it very hard to hurt it by throwing Pikmin onto it. However, Purple Pikmin are the best choice, because it is still possible to throw them on the creature with good aim, but an Ultra-spicy Spray is strongly advised so that they can run fast enough, and cause enough damage. The reason Purple Pikmin are great here is that when the creature emerges from the ground, the Purples will make the Snavian 'bounce', like in most cases of enemies, and in the small seconds of those bounces, the Pikmin attached to the Snavian will deal damage, and then it will probably return to the ground without eating any Pikmin. Sometimes, it may get stunned, making it extremely vulnerable. When this tactic is repeated, it should be easy to defeat the beast. As a side note, its cousin, the Burrowing Snagret, can't be stunned because it is attached to the ground. Though less effective than purples but worthy nevertheless, one could use Yellow Pikmin. As said earlier, the Pileated Snargret's leg makes its head hard to reach. Thus, using Yellow Pikmin can eliminate this problem. Take a manuveurable group of Yellow Pikmin and spray them with Ultra Spicy Spray. When the enemy comes out, toss them at its head from behind. If done right, your yellows will hit its head, and it will be forced to go underground without eating anything. They won't cause as much damage at once as purples will, and this may need to to done two to five times. But, because your Pikmin are going to be hitting their mark more easily, this could prove to be a more useful strategy. Another, safer, yet more time-consuming strategy, is to run around and wait for the Pileated Snagret to emerge. Every now and then, the Snagret will have trouble coming out of the ground (similar to the Burrowing Snagret). Toss the Pikmin on it during this time. When it fully emerges, it'll be too weak to attack, and burrow underground again. Repeat until the creature dies. Of course, the creature can always be petrified when the head is emerging, even when it is not having trouble getting out, making it possible to attack the head easily. The Pileated Snagret is found only in Pikmin 2. It can only be found on the seventh sublevel of the Snagret Hole, fourth sublevel of the Hole of Heroes, and the last sublevel of the Rumbling Grotto in Challenge Mode. Sometimes this creature, and the Burrowing Snagret, may still remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Also, if a Pikmin stands directly where the Pileated Snagret dives into the ground, the Pikmin will be taken under the ground, and will die with the sound as if it were thrown off into an abyss. Sometimes the Pikmin will make the sound, but will not die. This is most likely because they were shoved into the ground, and then knocked back by the Snagret's foot at the same time, saving them. It is found on the last floor 7 of snagret hole, and the floor 4 of hole of heroes. Gallery File:Pileatedsnagret.jpg|Concept art of a Pileated Snagret. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies